Mega Man X3
Notable RTAs any% in 39:49 by Luiz Miguel (SNES, J) any% in 39:57 by Auchgard (SNES, J) 100% in 45:18 by''' Luiz Miguel (SNES, J) 100% in 45:25* by Hetfield90 (Emulator, J) Low% in 42:24 by Luiz Miguel (SNES, J) *Converted time. '''Boss Damage Table Notes: *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged some more (yellow). Fourth number is damage done from the combined charge shots (pink). *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. *For Acid Burst, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state: first number is damage from the original acid glob; second is damage from the smaller acid drops. *For Triad Thunder, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state; first number is damage done with the electrified pods, the second number is from the lightning bolts fired from them. For the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the initial shockwave, and the second number is damage done with the electric balls that follow it. **For Crush Crawfish, using a charged Triad Thunder against him will not only damage and stun him from the initial attack, but he will be stunned long enough to take damage from the electric balls, resulting in a total of six units of damage done to him. **Using a charged Triad Thunder will have no effect on Volt Kurageil as the shockwave cannot damage it, nor can the electric balls that follow it even reach it. **For Godkarmachine O Inary and Press Disposer, the only time when they can be damaged from a charged Triad Thunder is from the initial shockwave. *For Ray Splasher, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the actual pod, and the second number is damage done from the light projectiles fired from the pod. **For Crush Crawfish, since this boss does not jump and has a relatively short height, it is impossible for him to make contact with the actual pod created from a charged Ray Splasher, hence there only being one damage value listed for the charged version of this weapon. *For Frost Shield, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the spiked Frost Shield on X's buster, and the second number is damage done when it is dislodged. *For Z-Saber, the first number is damage done when the weapon is swung at close range; second number is the shockwave produced when the Z-Saber is swung from a distance (provided the Arm Parts have been equipped). **Unless stated otherwise, a close-range slash will generally inflict sixteen units of damage to a boss. For the shockwave, it will inflict eight units of damage, followed by three slashes that inflict four units of damage each, resulting in a total of twenty units of damage inflicted. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. Boss Orders Low% # Blizzard Buffalo # Toxic Seahorse # Tunnel Rhino # Volt Catfish # Crush Crawfish # Neon Tiger # Gravity Beetle # Blast Hornet This is basically boss weakness order. You must no get any item in the whole run and neither kill Vile in the secret capsule. (You must fight him at Doppler 2) 'Any%' #Blizzard Buffalo (get leg upgrade) #Toxic Seahorse #Tunnel Rhino #Neon Tiger (use Buster) #Volt Catfish #Crush Crawfish (visit Vile) #Gravity Beetle #Blast Hornet You can also do Neon Tiger 2nd for some RNG farming. '100%' #Tunnel Rhino #Blizzard Buffalo #Neon Tiger #Gravity Beetle #Toxic Seahorse #Blast Hornet #Volt Catfish #Crush Crawfish ##Kill Vile with his weakness (Ray Splasher) #Re-visit Gravity Beetle (get the heart) #Re-visit Tunnel Rhino (Heart, sub tank & head upgrade) Getting the Hyper Chip in Doppler 1 is included in 100%. You do not need to destroy both Bit and Byte in order for the run to qualify as 100%. You also have to kill Vile with his weakness (Ray Splasher) in Crawfish stage in order to get the Z Saber and complete the game at 100%. Abilities Beam Sabre (as X) Similar to the Hadoken and Shoryuken in X1 and X2; it deals damage equal to half the health of any boss. You first need to defeat Vile in his 'secret' stage (located in both Catfish & Crawfish with his weakness (Ray Splasher)). You'll then have to fight the water bot in Doppler 2 as Zero (bring up the menu, press A then start to switch to Zero BEFORE the boss door). The Sabre is available after a full charge--there is no special input. Hyper Chip Hyper Chip is available in Doppler 1. You need to have full health before entering the area with the capsule. If you do so before having full health, you will not be able to get it. Also, exiting and re-entering that area after getting full health will not spawn the capsule. You have to suicide and start over in order to get it to spawn (with full health). Advanced Techniques Elevator Skip This is done in Doppler 2 in the section with the spiked walls and the elevator snails. It's very slow to do this otherwise. You take advantage of vertical air dashes and damage boosting to scale the spike walls. You also utilize techniques similar to Neon Jump/Liberty Jump for extra jumps. Quick Kills There is a glitch that allows you to get quick kills on some of the mavericks, most notably Toxic Seahorse and Crush Crawfish. Crush Crawfish quick kill tutorial. Toxic Seahorse quick kill tutorial. Category:Games